Триатомовые клопы
| wikispecies = Triatominae | commons = Triatominae | section name = Трибы | section text = * Alberproseniini * Bolboderini * Cavernicolini * Linshcosteusinii * Rhodniini * Triatomini | itis = 721729 | ncbi = 70999 }} Триатомовые клопы (син. клопы-убийцы, поцелуйные клопы, конусоносые клопы) — подсемейство клопов семейства хищнецов. В подсемействе описаны не менее 130 видовSchofield C Biosystematics and evolution of the Triatominae, многие из которых являются переносчиками болезни Шагаса. Классификация Виды, отмеченные (Tc) — являются переносчиками Trypanosoma cruzi — возбудителя болезни Шагаса.. Триба Rhodniini Rhodnius * Rhodnius brethesi Matta, 1919 (Tc) * Rhodnius colombiensis Moreno Mejía, Galvão & Jurberg, 1999. * Rhodnius dalessandroi Carcavallo & Barreto, 1976 * Rhodnius domesticus Neiva & Pinto, 1923 (Tc) * Rhodnius ecuadoriensis Lent & León, 1958 (Tc) * Rhodnius milesi Carcavallo, Rocha, Galvão, Jurberg (in: Valente et al., 2001) * Rhodnius nasutus Stal, 1859 (Tc) * Rhodnius neglectus Lent, 1954 (Tc) * Rhodnius neivai Lent, 1953 * Rhodnius pallescens Barber, 1932 (Tc) (основной вектор в Панаме). * Rhodnius paraensis Sherlock, Guitton & Miles, 1977 (Tc) * Rhodnius pictipes Stal, 1872 (Tc) * Rhodnius prolixus Stal, 1859 (Tc) (вектор в Колумбии, Венесуэле, Гватемале, Гондурасе и в некоторых регионах Никарагуа and Эль Сальвадора). * Rhodnius robustus Larrousse, 1927 (Tc) * Rhodnius stali Lent, Jurberg & Galvão, 1993 (Tc) Триба Triatomini [[Файл:Triatoma areal PAHO.JPG|thumb|right|530px|Ареал Triatoma infestans]] Triatoma 1999 Am. J. Trop. Med. Hyg., 60(3), 377—386 * T. amicitiae Lent, 1951b * T. arthurneivai Lent & Martins, 1940 (Tc) * T. bassolsae Aguilar et al., 1999 (Tc) * T. baratai Carcavallo & Jurberg, 2000 * T. barberi Usinger, 1939 (Tc), основной вектор в центральных и южных областях Мексики. * T. bolivari Carcavallo, Martínez & Peláez, 1987 * T. bouvieri Larrousse, 1924 * T. brailovskyi Martínez, Carcavallo & Peláez, 1984 * T. brasiliensis Neiva, 1911b (Tc) основной вектор в бразильском регионе Каатинга. * T. breyeri Del Ponte, 1929 * T. bruneri (Usinger, 1944) re-erected by Lent & Jurberg, 1981 * T. carcavalloi Jurberg et al., 1998 * T. carrioni Larrousse, 1926 (Tc) * T. cavernicola Else & Cheong, in Else et al.,1977 * T. circummaculata (Stal, 1859) (Tc) * T. costalimai Verano & Galvão, 1958 (Tc) * T. deaneorum Galvão, Souza & Lima, 1967 * T. delpontei Romaña & Abalos, 1947 (Tc) * T. dimidiata (Latreille, 1811) (Tc) важный вектор на территории Мексики, Центральной Америки, Колумбии и Эквадора. * T. dispar Lent, 195 (Tc) * T. eratyrusiformis Del Ponte, 1929 (Tc) * T. flavida Neiva, 1911c * T. garciabesi Carcavallo et al., 1967 (Tc) * T. gerstaeckeri (Stal, 1859) (Tc). * T. gomeznunezi Martinez, Carcavallo & Jurberg, 1994 * T. guasayana Wygodzinsky & Abalos, 1949 (Tc) * T. guazu Lent & Wygodzinsky, 1979 * T. hegneri Mazzotti, 1940 (Tc) * T. incrassata Usinger, 1939 * T. indictiva Neiva, 1912 * T. infestans (Klug, 1834) (Tc) основной вектор в странах Южного конуса http://eclat.fcien.edu.uy/ingles/tribe/triatomini/triatoma.htm. * T. juazeirensis Costa & Felix, 2007 (Tc) * T. jurbergi Carcavallo et al., 1998b * T. klugi Carcavallo et al., 2001 * T. lecticularia (Stal, 1859) (Tc) * T. lenti Sherlock & Serafim, 1967 (Tc) * T. leopoldi (Schoudeten, 1933) * T. limai Del Ponte, 1929 * T. longipennis Usinger, 1939 (Tc) * T. maculata (Erichson, 1848) (Tc) * T. matogrossensis Leite & Barbosa, 1953 (Tc) * T. mazzottii Usinger, 1941 (Tc) * T. melanica Neiva & Lent, 1941 (Tc) * T. melanocephala Neiva & Pinto, 1923b (Tc) * T. melanosoma Martínez et al., 1987 (Tc) * T. mexicana (Herrich-Schaeffer, 1848) * T. migrans Breddin, 1903 * T. neotomae Neiva, 1911d (Tc) * T. nigromaculata (Stal, 1872) (Tc) * T. nitida Usinger, 1939 (Tc) * T. obscura (Maldonado & Farr, 1962) * T. oliveirai (Neiva et al., 1939) * T. pallidipennis (Stal, 1872) (Tc), важный вектор в южных и центральных областях Мексики. * T. patagonica Del Ponte, 1929 (Tc) * T. peninsularis Usinger, 1940 (Tc) * T. petrochiae Pinto & Barreto, 1925 (Tc) * T. phyllosoma (Burmeister, 1835) (Tc) * T. picturata Usinger, 1939 (Tc). * T. platensis Neiva, 1913 (Tc) * T. protracta (Uhler, 1894) (Tc) * T. pseudomaculata Correa & Espínola, 1964 (Tc) * T. pugasi Lent, 1953b * T. recurva (Stal, 1868) (Tc) * T. rubida (Uhler, 1894) (Tc) * T. rubrofasciata (De Geer, 1773) (Tc) * T. rubrovaria (Blanchard, in Blanchard & Bulle, 1843) (Tc) * T. ryckmani Zeledón & Ponce, 1972 * T. sanguisuga (Leconte, 1855) (Tc) * T. sinaloensis Ryckman, 1962 (Tc) * T. sinica Hsaio, 1965 * T. sordida (Stal, 1859) (Tc) * T. tibiamaculata (Pinto, 1926b) (Tc) * T. venosa (Stal, 1872) (Tc) * T. vitticeps (Stal, 1859) (Tc) * T. williami Galvão, Souza & Lima, 1965 (Tc) * T. wygodzinskyi Lent, 1951c * T. arenaria (?) (Walker, 1873) (?) Ссылки Pizarro JC, Gilligan LM, L Stevens 2008 Microsatellites Reveal a High Population Structure in Triatoma infestans from Chuquisaca, Bolivia PLoS Negl Trop Dis. 2(3): e202 Примечания Литература * http://www.fbm.msu.ru/Academics/Manuals/Parasitology/Lecture/trypanosoma_consp.html * Afchain D, D. Le Ray, J. Fruit and A. Capron 1979 Antigenic Make-Up of Trypanosoma cruzi Culture Forms: Identification of a Specific Component The Journal of Parasitology, 65, 507—514 * Hughes AL, and Helen Piontkivska 2003 Phylogeny of Trypanosomatidae and Bodonidae (Kinetoplastida) Based on 18S rRNA: Evidence for Paraphyly of Trypanosoma and Six Other Genera Mol. Biol. Evol. 20,644-652. Категория:Полужесткокрылые